Délires pottériens
by quenotos
Summary: Un concours de FF a été lancé ce we lors des GeekFaeries, section MagikZone. 2 peronnages imposés, un thème et 1 page A4 max. Cela donne pleins de petits textes très sympas et assez drôles.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

**Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée venait de la MagikZone qui a lancé un concours de FF lors des GeekFaeries sur le web lors du we du 21/22 septembre 2013. Merci à eux.**

* * *

**Personnages imposés : Lupin et Luna**

**Thème imposé : « Vous plongez dans une Pensine »**

* * *

Luna parcourut le couloir en sautillant, ses boucles d'oreille en forme de radis virevoltant au rythme de ses pas.

Elle s'arrêta bientôt devant la porte d'un bureau et toqua :

-Entrez ! Lança une voix amicale

Luna entra et se retrouva face à son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal, Remus Lupin, qu'elle aimait beaucoup.

-ah Luna ! Alors prête à tenter l'expérience finalement ?

-Oui Professeur, mon esprit est ouvert à tout vous le savez bien, et je suis prête à vous suivre, même si je suis persuadée que votre esprit est trop cartésien Professeur.

Le Professeur Lupin sourit. Il s'avança vers son bureau, et montra de sa baguette une bassine de pierre gravée de runes, dans laquelle brillait une substance argentée.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore a bien voulu me prêter sa Pensine, afin que nous partagions cette expérience tous les deux.

Il agita la substance avec sa baguette magique, et invita Luna à s'approcher.

-Vous allez passer la première, je vous rejoints ensuite. Penchez vous et laissez votre nez toucher cette substance, vous ne ressentirez aucune douleur.

Luna approche son nez de la substance, devenue maintenant transparente, et y plongea la tête sans crainte son corps fut comme happé par le récipient.

Elle atterrit avec légèreté sur un sol moussu, et regarda autour d'elle.

C'était comme dans ses rêves, comme lorsque sa maman lui racontait des histoires.

Elle se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt verdoyante, les branches des arbres étaient agitées d'un léger souffle, et le chant des oiseaux lui emplissaient les oreilles. Elle respira à fond, emplissant ses poumons de cet air magique.

Elle le savait, ils étaient là, tout proche, les Ronflaks Cornus, elle le savait, elle l'avait toujours su, ils existaient, ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui avoir menti.

Elle continua de se promener dans la forêt, aperçut une Licorne qui paissait tranquillement, puis croisa le troupeau de Sombrals de Hagrid.

Bien sûr elle ne les verraient pas, mais elles les sentaient.

Soudain, le Professeur Lupin apparut à ses côtés, souriant et détendu.

-Merci professeur d'avoir créé cela pour moi. Ce sont vos pensées n'est-ce pas ?

-Les miennes oui, mais aussi celles du professeur Flitwick et celles du Professeur Dumbledore. Nous pensions que vous aviez besoin de vous apaiser en ce jour d'anniversaire de mort.

Luna caressait un Sombral et fit un sourire à son Professeur.

-Oui maman aurait été heureuse de me voir ici. Elle me manque. Elle savait que j'aimais ces créatures, que j'aime toutes les créatures. Et que même si on ne peut les voir, elles existent dans notre cœur, là.

Elle posa sa main sur la robe de son Professeur à l'endroit de son cœur.

-C'est comme vous Professeur, vous aussi vous cachez une créature invisible, là au plus profond de vous. C'est par pour autant que j'ai peur de vous. Je sais que vous êtes un loup solitaire au cœur pur. Et que lorsque ce loup surgit les soirs de pleine lune, il est moins contrôlable mais il reste pur au fond de lui, car il sait qu'il a des amis sur qui compter.

Moi c'est pareil. Je sais qu'on m'appelle Loufoca, mais un jour viendra où moi aussi j'aurais des amis, des vrais, sur qui compter.

-J'en suis certain Luna, vous aussi aurez des amis, répondit le Professeur Lupin émut.

-Nous pouvons nous promener encore un peu Professeur ?

-Bien sûr Luna, ces pensées sont pour vous, c'est votre journée, prenez votre temps. Nous rentrerons quand vous en ressentirez le besoin.

Luna prit la main de son Professeur et ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus profondément dans les bois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

**Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée venait de la MagikZone qui a lancé un concours de FF lors des GeekFaeries sur le web lors du we du 21/22 septembre 2013. Merci à eux.**

* * *

**Personnages imposés : Alicia Spinnet et Katie Bell**

Thème imposé : "**la forêt interdite vous accueille en son sein »**

-Nom d'un dragon Katie, pourquoi tu l'a lancé si fort ?!

-On s'entraîne ou on fait mine ? J'pensais que tu l'aurais eu sans problème. Au lieu de ça, t'as à moitié assommé Fred avec ta batte ! Répondit Katie courroucée.

-Si Dubois apprend ça, on est morte, tu sais comme il a horreur qu'on s'entraîne sans lui ! Et en plus, il est cloué à l'infirmerie, il sera d'autant plus irrité d'apprendre que lui malade, l'équipe s'est quand même éclatée.

-Surtout si on ne récupère pas ce souaffle... Après sa colère, faudra affronter celle de Mme Bibine.

-Et celle de McGo... Ma vieille, on est morte. Allez courage, allons-y !

-C'est la Forêt Interdite Alicia ! Harry et Ron nous ont raconté des trucs flippants quand même sur cette forêt.

-T'as peur Katie ? Non ?! Allez hop hop hop !

Elles frissonnèrent en entrant dans les sous bois. Au début, elles suivirent un sentier, l'air était doux, et l'on entendait le chant des oiseaux.

Elles serraient tout de même fermement leur baguette magique.

Soudain, Katie pila si net qu'Alicia lui cogna dedans en jurant :

-Par la barbe de Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'écria Alicia

-Chut … j'ai entendu quelque chose... chuchota Katie

Elles tendirent toutes les deux l'oreille, serrant encore plus fermement leurs baguettes.

-Lumos, souffla Alicia, et sa baguette émit une lueur réconfortante.

Tendant le bras, elle inspecta les alentours et poussa soudain un cri.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! cria Katie.

-Là ! Un...Un... un chose... bégaya son amie.

-Je ne vois rien moi. Lumos ! Dit alors Katie. Elle inspecta à son tour les alentours.

-Mais si là ! Fit Alicia en tendant plus avant son bras, ah... ouf ! Ce n'est qu'un des Sombrals de Hagrid ! Tu ne le vois pas toi ?

-Nan, je ne les vois pas ces satanées bestioles tu sais bien. Bon, il est où pour éviter que je lui rentre dedans ?

-Juste à ta droite. Viens continuons. Il faut retrouver ce souaffle à tout prix.

Elles marchèrent encore dix minutes, les bois se faisaient plus sombres. Et l'ambiance plus lourde. Elles frissonnèrent de nouveau.

Elles arrivèrent bientôt dans une clairière et s'extasièrent devant la scène qui s'y déroulait.

Une Licorne d'une blancheur immaculée broutait, en compagnie de son petit au pelage doré.

-Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! S'extasia Alicia.

-Oui, et regarde son petit ! Finalement y'a pas que des sales bêtes dans cette forêt.

-C'est toujours aimable de s'entendre appeler « sales bêtes » , s'exclama une voix grave derrière elles.

Elles firent volte face et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec un Centaure. Il tenait dans ses mains la grosse balle rouge tant recherchée.

-C'était pas pour vous que l'on disait ça hein, déclara Alicia d'une toute petite voix.

-Non pas du tout, renchérit Katie, c'était plutôt pour toutes les autres bestioles pas sympa, genre les acromentules, tout ça.

Le Centaure leur sourit et leur tendit le souaffle.

-Allez, rentrez jeunes filles, la Forêt n'a pas que des endroits accueillants en effet.

Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer. Sans demander son reste, serrant le Souaffle sous son bras, Alicia avança à grands pas. Dernière elle, Katie s'était attardée.

-Que faisais-tu ?

-Ben quoi ? Il était canon quand même ce Centaure, alors pourquoi partir si vite …

-Non mais vraiment !

-Tu vas pas faire ton Hermione hein !

Elles sortirent de la Forêt en riant à belles dents.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien. **

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

**Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée venait de la MagikZone qui a lancé un concours de FF lors des GeekFaeries sur le web lors du we du 21/22 septembre 2013. Merci à eux.**

* * *

**Personnages imposés : Alastor Maugrey et Rufus Scrimgeour**

**Thème imposé : « Voyage dans le Magicobus »**

* * *

Un crissement de pneus retenti et Maugrey vit le bus violet à double impériale s'arrêter devant lui.

L'habituel contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors sur le trottoir :

-Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport pour...

-Ça va, ça va Rocade, ton laïus on le connaît par cœur ! Grogna Maugrey, Laisse moi passer !

-Oh Mr Maugrey, enchanté de vous avoir à bord !

-C'est ça, c'est ça !

Maugrey grimpa en claudiquant dans le bus, tout en marmonnant des paroles peu aimables contre ces maudites marches.

-Bonjour Maugrey, lui lança Ernie Danlmur

-Ouais ouais bonjour ! Répondit d'un ton bourru Maugrey tout en avançant à l'intérieur du véhicule.

Il inspecta de son œil magique le bus, puis semblant avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il claudiqua jusqu'au fond du bus et s'assit sur un des fauteuils défoncés.

-Vous voilà enfin Maugrey, lui lança d'un ton peu aimable l'homme assis à côté de lui.

Maugrey lança un regard courroucé, de son œil normal, vers l'homme à la toison couleur de feu qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

-Je déteste ce bus Scrimgeour, vous devriez le savoir !

BANG !

Le bus fit un bond en avant et leurs sièges reculèrent violemment d'un bon mètre.

-Je trouve que c'est plutôt agréable en fait, répondit Scrimgeour, on y fait des rencontres intéressantes, cela nous permet d'être au plus près du peuple.

-Arrêtez vos parlottes de campagnes ministérielles et dites moi plutôt pourquoi vous vouliez me voir ici ?

BANG !

Nouveau soubresaut et nouveaux jurons de Maugrey.

Stan Rocade leur apporta un chocolat chaud et s'éclipsa rapidement ne pouvant soutenir davantage le regard des deux hommes.

-Alors ? Aboya Maugrey

-Prenez donc un peu de ce chocolat, il est délicieux. Cela vous apaisera. Surtout buvez-le avant...

BANG !

Et le chocolat se déversa sur un Maugrey fulminant. Il nettoya sa robe à l'aide d'un sortilège, tout en poussant de multiples grognements.

-Comment voulez-vous avoir une conversation sérieuse et discrète ICI ?! Lança-t-il à Scrimgeour alors que son œil magique observa Stan et Ern à la dérobée, puis se fixa sur le plafond afin d'inspecter l'étage supérieur du bus.

BANG !

-Londres ! Annonça Stan Rocade.

-Qui vous a dit que l'on allait avoir notre conversation ici Maugrey? Un peu de prudence voyons. Descendons, j'ai réservé un salon privé au Chaudron Baveur.

Scrimgeour étant descendu le premier, il n'entendit jamais la phrase fort peu aimable et les menaces sous-jacentes de Maugrey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

**Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée venait de la MagikZone qui a lancé un concours de FF lors des GeekFaeries sur le web lors du we du 21/22 septembre 2013. Merci à eux.**

**Merci à MissHermione26**

* * *

Personnages : Severus Rogue et Gilderoy Lochkart.

Thème : le grand amour

* * *

Gilderoy sifflotait, l'air content de lui. Son miroir lui renvoyait une image plus que satisfaisante.

Il acheva de se coiffer, se tourna devant le miroir pour apercevoir son dos et lisser une dernière fois sa robe de sorcier d'un joli lilas.

Il sortit dans le couloir, descendit l'escalier de marbre, puis s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du château jusqu'aux cachots.

Devant la porte du bureau, il se repassa la main dans les cheveux et frappa.

Il entendit des bruits de pas précipités, et la porte s'ouvrit.

Severus Rogue lui souriait, d'un sourire étincelant. Il fit entrer son collègue.

-J'ai attendu ce moment toute la semaine, lui susurra-t-il.

-Je sais mon Sev', moi aussi.

Ils s'assirent.

-Supporter ces petits crétins incapables, c'était insupportable je dois dire.

-Allons allons Sev', lui répondit Gilderoy en lui posant une main sur le genou et en exhibant ses dents blanches, il faut savoir les prendre, leur raconter de belles histoires, leur faire miroiter une gloire future...

-Gild', tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas la même conception de l'éducation tous les deux.

-Je sais mon Sévichou, mais lorsque nous aurons enfin notre enfant à nous, nous trouverons le juste équilibre.

-Oui, soupira Severus, j'espère que cela sera bientôt. Toutes ces formalités me fatiguent. Heureusement qu'Albus a fait avancer le dossier.

Ils burent un peu de thé, les yeux dans les yeux.

Soudain, Gilderoy reposa sa tasse :

-Sev', Sev', Sev', hulula-t-il.

-Qu'y-a-t-il mon minou ?

-Tes cheveux Sev', voilà ce qu'il y a ! Tes cheveux !

-Oui oui je sais, je ne sais pas les apprêter aussi bien que toi, tu sais bien.

-Et ta robe ? Pourquoi toujours ce noir ? Cela ne met pas du tout tes yeux en valeur.

-Cela fait partie de mon costume de méchant tu sais bien . Manquerait plus que ces gamins m'adorent. Mais tu m'aimes comme ça non ?

-Bien évidemment grand fou ! Allez passe-moi une biscotte et un peu de marmelade.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : l'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling et je n'y gagne rien.**

**Je remercie les lecteurs pour leurs encouragements.**

**Je tenais également à mentionner que l'idée venait de la MagikZone qui a lancé un concours de FF lors des GeekFaeries sur le web lors du we du 21/22 septembre 2013. Merci à eux.**

**Merci à MissHermione26**

* * *

**Personnages : Hedwige et Coq**

**Thème : prise de bec**

* * *

Hedwige volait avec grâce et légèreté. Le Château était en vue.

-D'ailleurs, se disait-elle, je vole toujours avec grâce, pas comme cet oiseau de malheur. Quelle honte pour la profession !

Toute à ses cogitations, elle se posa avec moins de douceur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, dans la volière, et se cassa une griffe, ce qui n'améliora pas son humeur.

-Attends que je te prenne entre quatre yeux et tu verras ! maugréa-t-elle

-Tu parles encore toute seule Hed ! hulula l'oiseau sur sa droite

-La ferme Hermès ! Jsuis pas d'humeur ! Va lustrer tes plumes ailleurs !

Hermès fit claquer son bec d'un air courroucé puis trouva refuge plus haut.

Un micro hululement se fit bientôt entendre, et un minuscule hibou fit une entrée fracassante dans la volière.

Alors qu'il venait de se poser, Hedwige le rejoignit et le coinça contre un mur de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas s'envoler.

-A nous deux, mon bonhomme ! Les grands yeux ambrés d'Hedwige étaient plongés dans ceux de Coq.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'indigna Coq ne s'ébouriffant.

-Tu as fait que ce n'est plus possible de te conduire comme ça ! Tu nous fais honte à tous. Je viens encore de te voir livrer une lettre. On t'a déjà dit cent fois qu'il fallait aller directement voir le destinataire ! Et toi que fais-tu ? tu te pavanes partout en hululant.

-Peut-être mais c'est ma façon de travailler. Vous les vieilles chouettes, vous êtes beaucoup trop rétrogrades ! Et serviles !

-Rétrogrades ? Serviles ?

-Oui comme des Elfes de Maison. Vous ne savez pas vous amuser ! Je profite toujours de faire un tour, admirer le paysage et surtout reluquer les demoiselles hiboux.

Hedwige failli s'étrangler.

-Reluquer les demoiselles hiboux ? Non mais vraiment ! Elle s'en coinça le bec, et s'éloigna un peu de Coq, s'étouffant à moitié.

-Ben quoi ? Je ne compte pas rester célibataire toute ma vie ! Je vis chez les Weasley et ils sont très nombreux. J'aime vivre chez eux, j'aime les grandes familles. Je veux suivre leur exemple.

Hedwige envoya un regard de ses yeux ambrés si peu aimable à Coq, que celui-ci préféra prendre la fuite, profitant du passage libéré involontairement par Hedwige.


End file.
